Domador y Dragón
by AA Hitler
Summary: Draco Malfoy es forzado a despertar su herencia mágica como dragón, convirtiéndolo en un dracul y todo dracul debe establecer un vínculo con un domador.


**DOMADOR Y DRAGÓN**

 **Título:** Domador y Dragón

 **Autor:** AA Hitler

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley.

 **Género:** Fantasía, Romance.

 **Clasificación:** Todo público.

 **RESUMEN**

Draco Malfoy es forzado a despertar su herencia mágica como dragón, convirtiéndolo en un dracul y todo dracul debe establecer un vínculo con un domador.

Este Fanfic participa en el Festival Navideño 2016 "Creature's Christmas" festejado por las páginas I loveBottom Harry y We Love Drarry.

 **Notas del Autor:** Es mi primer Fanfic del mundo de Harry Potter y obviamente de esta pareja, intente crear personalidades maduras de los personajes en el afán de agilizar la trama. La historia probablemente tiene muchos defectos y un estilo inusual pero espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **PARTE I**

 **El comienzo.**

-Márchate Potter. He tenido suficiente con tus juegos. – suplicó Draco.

Harry lo miro incrédulo. En la mente del pelinegro solo existía una razón para el comportamiento dramático del rubio, el chico estaba molesto porque no se había contactado con él desde hace dos semanas.

-Draco – le llamó con cariño – El jefe de aurores no para de darme misiones, así que he estado ocupado los últimos días. Lo lamento.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡Por una maldita vez dime la verdad! – gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad – replicó el pelinegro acercándose al rubio. Harry alzó su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Draco pero este la aparto con un movimiento brusco. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Puedes decírmelo, por favor.

El rubio camino hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Paró frente a la ventana y aprecio el bello jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Cerró los ojos recordando cuantas veces había tomado una taza de humeante café mientras Harry le abrazaba por la espalda y sus suaves manos aprisionaban su cintura en un claro acto de posesión. Como una idiota serpiente creyó en sus palabras, se dejó atrapar por la imagen del Harry Potter noble y benévolo destinado a ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

-Draco, estoy esperando tu respuesta – solicitó Harry sacando al rubio de sus minutos de reflexión.

-Nuestra relación, lo que sea que tenemos vamos a terminarlo. Ahora, hazme un favor y vete – dijo girándose para darle al pelinegro una última mirada. Hasta el final Potter continuaba siendo extremadamente sexy. Sentado en el sillón favorito de Lucius Malfoy con las piernas cruzas cubiertas por el ajustado traje de auror. ¡Suficiente! Se recrimino así mismo, de continuar en la misma línea terminaría cediendo a esos penetrantes ojos verdes que de solo verlos poseían la habilidad de arrogar sus decisiones al profundo pozo del olvido.

-Vamos a dejarlo por hoy. Me voy a casa – concedió Harry sabedor del poder de su atractivo sobre el rubio – Olvida esa estupidez de romper. Me perteneces Draco Malfoy, tú y tu magia están unidos a mí.

Draco estaba por replicar a su arrogante afirmación cuando Harry desapareció. De repente el rubio se sintió débil, notó como su ritmo cardiaco disminuía y un frío intenso envolvía sus extremidades. Confundido camino hasta el sillón en el que había estado el pelinegro y se sentó.

-¿Qué está pasándome? – musitó para sí mismo.

La temperatura continuaba descendiendo aunque extrañamente no le dolía, sus brazos y piernas se estaban acostumbrando al frío. Del dorso de su mano izquierda salió un pequeño destello de luz azul y ahí fue cuando lo comprendió. Era magia ancestral pura. La varita guardada en el bolsillo interior de su túnica empezó a vibrar buscando con desesperación escapar de su confinamiento. Draco la saco y apuntó hacia el dorso de su mano, inmediatamente la varita reacciono extrayendo un fino hilo de magia azul. La hebra azulada bajo hasta sus pies y desde ahí inició un ascenso en espiral asegurándose de rodear completamente el cuerpo del rubio.

Draco contemplo atónito como la magia subía por su cuerpo provocándole un cosquilleo en cualquier porción de piel tocada. Por momentos el cosquilleo se transformaba en un pinchazo caliente como si picaran con una aguja ardiente. Justo antes de llegar a la altura de sus ojos la línea azul se desvaneció dejando un soplo helado que le despeino su siempre bien arreglado cabello.

-Es sencillamente maravilloso – exclamó extasiado.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del gran sillón de cuero negro. Respiro profundamente y coloco la varita sobre la mesa de centro frente a él. Observo con escepticismo como su mano tenia incrustados algunos trozos de vidrio, acercó los dedos a su cara y temeroso los movió de arriba hacia abajo percatándose de su error. No eran trozos de cristal sino pequeñas escamas blancas casi transparentes. Draco corrió asustado por los pasillos de la mansión hasta encontrar un espejo de cuerpo completo. El reflejo le mostro un Draco Malfoy con el rostro repleto de escamas, si alguien lo veía ahora lo tomarían por un fenómeno con ojos grises y cabello rubio. Se encontraba completamente repugnante. Súbitamente su cara se alargó, sus pies rompieron los carísimos zapatos de piel exquisita dando paso a unas afiladas garras, su sedosa cabellera se tornó blanca. Despavorido lanzó un grito desgarrador el cual termino escuchándose como el alarido de un animal herido. Todo su cuerpo se volvió preso del dolor, sintió sus huesos quebrarse, su piel rasgarse.

Antes de perder el conocimiento Draco pensó que así debió sentirse el profesor Lupin con cada transformación.

* * *

 **Dragón único.**

 _ **Reserva de dragones, Rumania. 8 de Diciembre**_

Las nubes se movían rápidamente con el viento apilándose una tras otra en una gran masa negra que amenazaba con soltar una tormenta sobre toda la reserva. El personal corría de un lado a otro resguardando a las crías de dragón en los nidos artificiales, los practicantes recién llegados tenían la tarea de almacenar los víveres y lo que hiciera falta mientras los cuidadores expertos se dispersaban por la reserva verificando a cada dragón adulto en un afán de evitar incidentes bajo la inminente tempestad.

Charlie Weasley dragonalista certificado y jefe inmediato de la cuadrilla de cuidadores del área norte estaba volando sobre las grandes montañas que delimitaban un pequeño valle el cual servía como recepción de nuevos huéspedes enviados por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas cuando escuchó una explosión acompañada de un rugido ensordecedor. Inmediatamente sus compañeros convocaron un hechizo en el cielo alertando a los demás cuidadores de un dragón suelto. Charlie descendió hasta el lugar disipando con su varita el humo y buscó al responsable de tan ineficiente protocolo de seguridad.

-Charlie – le llamó un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello castaño – Lo siento, amigo. El maldito dragón se me ha escapado. Destrozó la jaula con el veneno de sus colmillos.

-Thomas no eres un principiante. Estas capacitado para lidiar con cualquier tipo de dragón, los conoces como la palma de tu mano.

-Ese es el problema, este no lo conozco. Tenemos que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible – dijo Thomas quitándole a Charlie la escoba de sus manos. El castaño se montó en la escoba y con un gesto le indicó a Charlie que subiera también.

-Explícamelo mientras volamos – exigió Charlie.

-Se parece al Ridgeback Noruego, físicamente son idénticos, ya sabes con la cresta en la espalda y todo eso, un macho en etapa adulta pero… – Thomas giró el rostro para ver a Charlie – Es blanco ¡Jamás había visto uno blanco!

-¿Blanco? – Preguntó el jefe de cuidadores pero no recibió una respuesta porque Thomas detuvo el vuelo - ¿Qué suce…?

Frente a ellos se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea entre un pelirrojo montado en una saeta de fuego, el cual Charlie reconoció como su pequeño hermano Ron y un hermoso dragón blanco de casi treinta y cinco pies de altura. Como lo había dicho su compañero era un Ridgeback Noruego en su esplendor a excepción del color. El dragón estaba furioso y lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia Ron a la vez que agitaba sus alas en un intento de replegar al pelirrojo, Ron por su parte se movía ágilmente eludiendo los ataques.

-¡Tranquilízate! – gritó Ron agitando su varita en el aire la cual lanzo un hechizo sobre el pecho del monstruo blanco.

El exasperado espécimen soltó un chillido antes de precipitarse hacia los altos árboles de la montaña, todos esperaban el inevitable golpe del cuerpo del dragón contra las fuertes ramas pero este nunca llego. Ron detuvo la caída con un hechizo. Charlie impactado observo como su hermano envolvía el albino cuerpo en una burbuja mágica curando el pecho donde había lanzado el hechizo y al mismo tiempo alzaba las alas del dragón exponiendo pequeñas heridas sobre la áspera piel que de igual manera curó con su magia.

-No tienes más heridas – dijo el pelirrojo menor acercándose al blanco dragón sin bajar la varita, lo miro directamente a los ojos retándolo a moverse. – Te regresare a tu verdadera forma, debes estar calmado o me veré obligado a atar completamente tu magia y resultara demasiado doloroso ¿De acuerdo? - por respuesta solo obtuvo un leve chillido.

Thomas y Charlie estupefactos no perdieron de vista a Ron moviendo los labios sin pronunciar un palabra mientras la bestia comenzaba a hacerse más pequeña y optaba por perder su posición a cuatro patas sobre la burbuja dando paso a un dragón que se erguía con toda su altura apoyándose en las patas traseras. Las alas, la cresta y la cola desparecieron, entretanto el hocico perdía su aspecto de bestia produciendo a su paso destellos azules, mismos que formaron un hilo azul el cual resbalo hasta las patas traseras y en lo que apenas fue un breve cierre de ojos el dragón se convirtió en un ser humano con cabello rubio.

El Weasley menor rompió la burbuja y con otro hechizo atrajo el cuerpo humano hacia él.

-Malfoy – murmuró desconcertado. El peso muerto no respondió aliviando a Ron – Charlie, vamos a la enfermería este chico necesita ser revisado – gritó el pelirrojo iniciando el vuelo nuevamente mientras lleva levitando a su lado al rubio.

Cuando Thomas y Charlie llegaron a la enfermería el rubio estaba durmiendo plácidamente después de un exhaustivo chequeo del medimago a cargo. El medimago les explico que el paciente presentaba signos de desnutrición y algunos moretones en el cuerpo, además de eso el chico estaba completamente sano aunque probablemente descansaría un par de horas debido al sedante mágico que Ron le había administrado durante su breve contienda.

-Demonios Ron lo de hace rato fue tremendo – anunció Thomas – Tu hermano me dijo de tus "habilidades" con los dragones. No me lo creo, eres grandioso.

-Gracias – contestó Ron con una sonrisa – Pero la próxima vez cuida mejor a los ejemplares que te enviamos, este viene en calidad de único.

-Sin duda es único – repitió Charlie - ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, es Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? ¡No paramos con las sorpresas, eh! ¿Cómo es que este noble sangre pura termino en nuestra reserva de dragones a kilómetros de casa?

-No tengo la menor idea, Charlie. Anastasia menciono el caso de un espécimen blanco, como sabes son raros aunque no ha sido el único en la historia. Hace cuarenta años se reportó uno igual, no obstante no era más que un simple dragón.

-No estoy entendiendo – se quejó Thomas dejándose caer en el frío piso de la enfermería.

* * *

 **Reencuentro y explicación.**

 _ **Reserva de dragones, Rumania. 9 de Diciembre.**_

Draco despertó por la tarde cuando comenzaba a anochecer y el fuerte viento helado forzaba a las ramas de los grandes árboles del bosque a danzar a su ritmo produciendo un inquietante lamento. La vela en la mesita del lado derecho de la cama iluminaba parcialmente la habitación, apenas vislumbro un escritorio con una elegante silla en la esquina izquierda justo por debajo de la ventana.

-Estas seguro aquí, Malfoy.

El rubio respondió buscando el lugar del cual provenía la voz, súbitamente una sombra comenzó a moverse por la habitación hasta llegar a su lado en donde la luz de la vela le permitió apreciar a su interlocutor.

-Weasley – dijo desconcertado.

-No me has olvido.

-Tu cabello y tus ojos son inconfundibles.

Aunque Ron Weasley había cambiado a lo largo de los años convirtiéndose en un hombre alto, fornido sin caer en los excesos, seguro de sí mismo, algo que Draco atribuía al acertado intercambio de su deplorable guardarropa por uno más glamoroso, en el fondo no perdía los rasgos característicos del viejo Ron.

-Debo presentarme como es debido – declaró el pelirrojo con una mueca de fastidio – Auror Ronald Weasley del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, División Bestias, sub-departamento de Búsqueda y Restricción de Dragones, asignado al caso del dragón blanco Ridgeback Noruego.

-Impresionante introducción auror Weasley – se burló Draco incorporándose – Sin embargo, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Sigues siendo desesperante Weasley, si lo recordara no estaría preguntándote – vociferó el rubio.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre – atacó Ron dando la vuelta – Hablaremos en otro momento.

-Espera ¿Puedes explicarme que hago aquí y porque alguien de tu departamento está cuidándome? - Ron se giró escudriñando al rubio con mala cara – No me mires de esa manera, es obvio.

El Gryffindor suavizó su gesto y con su varita hechizo la habitación. Aparecieron más velas iluminando por completo el lugar, el escritorio de la esquina se desplazó hacia el centro y junto a él dos sillas, además de dos tazas humeantes de café.

-Será una conversación larga – el pelirrojo le ofreció un lugar al mismo tiempo que invocaba un hechizo para vestir a Draco, solo hasta ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de su desnudez. – No te sonrojes, Malfoy – se mofó el auror.

-Muy gracioso, Weasley – recriminó el rubio sentándose – Siéntate de una vez, me duele la cabeza no sé cuánto tiempo resistiré hablando contigo.

Ron ignoro el ácido comentario bebiendo un sorbo de su delicioso café bajo la mirada incrédula del rubio aristócrata. El pelirrojo tomó otro sorbo sin darse cuenta del cambio en Draco, el Slytherin ahora le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me sorprendes Malfoy, has tomado la situación con tranquilidad. Esperaba un mimado, asustado y quejica. Le has quitado la diversión.

-Se llama madurar.

-Cierto – consintió el auror – Para empezar necesito ver tus manos, ponlas sobre la mesa – sin poner resistencia el rubio extendió sus brazos – Revelare.

El Slytherin sintió una opresión en el cuerpo, principalmente en las manos. Ron se percató de la confusión en el rostro de su compañero y coloco sus propias manos sobre las ajenas, Draco estaba por protestar pero desistió porque el contacto disminuyó el dolor en sus extremidades.

-Tienes un brazalete – le dijo el pelirrojo retirando sus manos.

\- ¿Un qué?

-Un brazalete ¿No los conoces? – se río Ron, aunque bajo la máscara sarcástica una punzada de tristeza se instaló en él.

-Idiota, claro que los conozco – respondió indignado.

-Toca tu mano izquierda, ahí aunque no está a la vista tienes un brazalete creado con magia antigua – Draco siguió las instrucciones de Ron y lo notó, su muñeca estaba cubierta por una delgada línea de lo que parecía metal – Es oro, por si se lo pregunta señor Malfoy.

-Paremos con los comentarios ácidos – pidió acariciando el brazalete – Sólo dímelo.

-Tú lo pediste – le advirtió el auror recostándose en el respaldo de su silla y cruzando los brazos – Eres, lo que denominan los rumanos como dracul. Un humano con la capacidad de convertirse en dragón - el Slytherin movió los labios dispuesto a alegar – Debes estar confundido y asustado pero no me interrumpas, escucha – Draco asintió aun sin estar muy convencido – Se trata de una maldición o bendición, hay dos formas de ser un dracul: la primera es que este en tu herencia y solo necesita un detonante; y la segunda es que la adquieras a través de una maldición.

-Está en mi herencia – concluyó el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento del pelirrojo.

-Algo presiono tu esencia de dracul para que se manifestara. Los de tu estirpe necesitan ser controlados porque pierden la consciencia humana con facilidad y debido a su poder de destrucción como bestias arrasan con todo a su paso. A su vez, poseen dones peculiares y variados que los colocan en un nivel diferente al de los dragones comunes, pueden ser una verdadera amenaza si caen en las manos equivocadas de un domador.

-¿Domador?

-El domador es quien controla al dragón y al humano a su voluntad. Hace muchos años en Ucrania se desarrolló una guerra entre magos, el bando favorecido con el apoyo de lo domadores se impuso a través de una masacre en la cual solo los dracul participaron en su forma de bestia. Muchos magos murieron. Comprenderás su utilidad en la guerra y el interés de algunos magos oscuros.

-Esto es una locura, has leído muchos libros Weasley. Yo no puedo ser eso que dices – Draco se incorporó tirando la silla.

-Tal vez no recuerdes lo sucedido en tu forma dragón pero antes de eso debes ser capaz de recordar. Tienes un domador, Draco. El brazalete lo confirma y esa persona no tardará en aparecer para reclamarte.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio intentando rememorar al responsable de esta estupidez, incluso se preguntó si no era una pesadilla. Bien podría haberse quedado dormido después de su discusión con Harry.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – se atrevió a preguntar incluso cuando tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Nueve de Diciembre. Te atraparon el 2 de Diciembre después de atacar una aldea en la costa, por poco asesinas a una niña muggle. El ministro ordeno trasladarte a la Reserva de Dragones, en realidad me ordeno encargarme de ti personalmente – explicó Ron acercándose a Draco.

-¿Es una broma? – susurró aterrado buscando la burla en el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento – negó suavemente el Gryffindor.

-No soy un monstruo…

Lo que sucedió después ninguno lo esperaba. Ron atrajo a Draco y lo abrazó. Acarició tiernamente la espalda del rubio con sus grandes manos, lo sostuvo en sus brazos reconfortándolo como si se tratara de Harry o Hermione. Sin burlas o insultos como en su época de estudiantes, simplemente embriagados en un cómodo silencio apto en sensibilizar a Draco y no alejar a Ron.

-Malfoy, encontraremos la forma de librarte de esto – murmuró el auror acariciando el rubio y sedoso cabello – Ahora debes descansar.

-Weasley…

Draco no pudo decir más porque se quedó dormido en los brazos de Ron. El pelirrojo lo cargo llevándolo hasta la cama en donde lo acostó y cubrió del frío. El dracul estaba consumiendo su magia, mantener la bestia en confinamiento sin un vínculo establecido a la larga se convertiría en un problema.

-Descansa – musitó regresando los muebles a su lugar y apagando las velas.

* * *

 **Confianza inusitada entre dracul y domador.**

 _ **Rumania. 10 de Diciembre.**_

Sentado en el sencillo comedor de la cabaña Draco Malfoy terminaba su desayuno después de tomar una horrible poción por indicación del medimago. Cuando despertó el lugar estaba vació, explorando encontró el desayuno servido junto a una pequeña botella con la etiqueta "Poción recetada por él medimago. Beber antes de los alimentos" escrita con una horrorosa caligrafía.

-Weasley – pensó al instante. Solo alguien como él era lo suficiente desvergonzado para dar órdenes a través de una deplorable escritura.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se levantó y se dirigió a la sala. Al poner el primer pie en la habitación los ojos le ardieron. La decoración al puro estilo Gryffindor contaba con sillones tapizados en rojo acompañados por cojines dorados sobre una alfombra azul con flores blancas, paredes revestidas en cuya extensión se plasmaban diminutos leones dibujados con líneas doradas, cuadros de Quidditch y una gran chimenea custodiada por dos dragones de plata.

-Veo que mi decoración te enganchó.

-Buenos días para ti también, Weasley – dijo el rubio mirándolo con despreció – Respecto a tu decoración… una vergüenza. Sin embargo, no es correcto criticar el hogar de mi anfitrión, quien ha sido considerado conmigo.

-Lo reconoces – confirmó el pelirrojo acercándose a la chimenea para avivar el fuego – Mi hermano Charlie y yo hemos decido trasladarte a esta cabaña por tu seguridad y por la seguridad de los residentes de la reserva.

Draco permaneció en silencio observando a Ron quien se había sentado en el sillón individual frente a la chimenea. El pelirrojo se frotaba las manos empecinado en elevar su temperatura corporal, Draco no entendía porque el pelirrojo no se hechizaba a si mismo si el frío le afectaba demasiado, inclusive para él que no había salido de la cabaña le era fácil apreciar el descenso de temperatura desde las ventanas.

-¿Me consideran un peligro? – cuestionó tranquilamente el rubio.

-Están más preocupados por saber la identidad de tu domador – respondió el auror – Tu solo eres un peligro hasta que logres controlar tu transformación, es ahí donde entro yo.

-Estas siendo un baúl de sorpresas ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme en eso? – Preguntó desconfiado – En Hogwarts no eras precisamente el número uno.

Ron dejó el entretenido juego de mirar la chimenea y se levantó de su confortable asiento. Camino despacio hacia a Draco, se detuvo a un paso de él y haciendo uso de su diferencia de altura y valentía Gryffindor se inclinó hacia el rubio.

-Soy un domador, Malfoy – murmuró mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Draco no se dejó intimidar y lo empujo lejos de él ¿Quién se estaba creyendo ese imbécil pelirrojo para invadir su espacio personal y decirle semejante tontería? La ira le recorría el cuerpo, se sentía agredido, irritado, frío, mareado como aquella noche cuando había discutido con Potter.

-¡Malfoy! – Le gritó Ron sacudiendo su cuerpo – Detente, tu brazo izquierdo está cambiando.

El rubio miró aterrado como su brazo se recubría de escamas mientras las uñas empezaban a crecerle hasta volverse garras, levanto la cara buscando respuestas en el hombre frente a él. Ron lo ignoro agarrando su brazo.

-Cálmate – dijo el pelirrojo apretando fuertemente su antebrazo – Cierra los ojos, respira e imagina tu brazo normal, sin todo esto – Draco se esforzó en serenarse y seguir las indicaciones del auror.

Un par de segundos después el rubio sintió un calorcito recorrerle el cuerpo, inquieto abrió los ojos y vio como Ron dibujaba con su varita una línea recta sobre el dorso de su mano justo donde la primera vez había salido el chispazo de magia azul. Rápidamente las escamas y garras desaparecieron.

-Terminado – anunció el auror soltando su brazo – Tu ropa también volvió a la normalidad.

-Gracias – musitó aun desorientado – No debiste provocarme.

-De otra forma no me creerías – pronunció despreocupado llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-No soy el mismo imbécil de Hogwarts y por lo visto tampoco tú lo eres. Estoy cansándome de interpretar tus acciones y tus palabras. No me dices las cosas claramente ¡No tengo ni puta idea de donde estoy parado! – término gritándole.

-Desde el principio he sido claro contigo, Malfoy. No empieces con los berrinches – atajó Ron manteniendo la calma – Entiendo tus inquietudes…

-Bien, eres un domador – le interrumpió el rubio - ¿Cómo terminaste siendo un domador?

El pelirrojo nervioso sacó las manos de los bolsillos, se giró dándole la espalda a Draco y con ello se perdió la tranquilidad. En un instante la varita estaba entre sus dedos apuntando al pecho del Slytherin.

-Los Malfoy no suelen ser tan curiosos.

-Los Weasley siempre tan atrevidos – respondió el rubio sin inmutarse por la acción del auror – Estoy completamente seguro de que tu intención no es atacarme, baja la varita.

Ron sonrió divertido antes de redirigir su varita hacia el techo. Pronunció un par de palabras extrañas a los oídos del rubio, hizo un ademán con el pedazo de madera y unos segundos después un pesado libro aparecía en las manos del dracul.

-Este libro te será útil. Empieza a leerlo – guardo la varita y camino hacia la puerta principal – Me tengo que ir, volveré por la noche.

-¡Comadreja! – le gritó el rubio inútilmente, el auror salió azotando la puerta.

El heredero Malfoy pasó el resto del día leyendo y analizando el libro. El ejemplar estaba resguardado por dos desgastadas pastas de azul desteñido indicando su antigüedad, en algunas páginas el texto estaba completamente borroso siendo imposible de entender, sin embargo dentro de todos los inconvenientes Draco fue capaz de comprender los escritos. En resumen era un libro repleto de anécdotas de hombres convertidos en dracul, estos mencionaban la importancia de aprender a controlar la magia por mano propia, de lo contrario estaban completamente en las manos del domador y este tenía el camino libre para esclavizar su parte humana. Al rubio le pareció que los textos continuaban siendo vagos a excepción de unos cuantos hechizos y técnicas para esconder los rasgos de dragón cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Draco cerró el libro arrojándolo sobre la cama. No es que no le importara o no estuviera consciente de su valor, solo estaba cansado. Se recostó en el confortable colchón acariciando el brazalete en su mano izquierda mientras pensaba en la locura de su situación actual, aunque se negará a aceptar su condición no serviría de nada. La magia ancestral recorría su cuerpo haciendo innegable el hecho, un mago conoce a la perfección su magia y es capaz de notar los cambios en ella. En él, en Draco Malfoy ya no solo corría sangre humana.

-¡Por Merlín, soy una bestia! – Se dijo a sí mismo en una necesidad de auto convencerse – Además, ¿Qué pasa con ese supuesto domador? ¿Qué pasa con Weasley? – solo de pensar en el pelirrojo una escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Malfoy – le llamó el auror tocando la puerta – La cena esta lista.

-No tengo hambre – replicó aun recostado en la cama.

-Como tú quieras, si te da hambre igual sabes dónde estoy.

Draco escuchó los pasos del pelirrojo alejándose de la puerta de su habitación y sin saber exactamente porque, se enfureció. Se levantó rápidamente, abrió la puerta y camino por el pasillo que conocía bien hasta el comedor. Ahí encontró a Ron bebiendo una copa de vino.

-¡Imbécil, como tu invitado tienes la obligación de insistir! – Lo reprendió sentándose frente al pelirrojo – Sirve, por favor – pidió tomando otra copa. La botella de vino voló desde la cocina y lleno la copa.

-Corrección, no eres mi invitado sino mi responsabilidad – Draco le miró aún más molesto si era posible – Siendo sincero tampoco tengo hambre.

-No eres el idiota de Hogwarts pero sigues siendo un nuevo tipo de idiota – el rubio bebió el vino de su copa bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo – Comprendo si te sientes atraído por mí.

Ron estalló en carcajadas dejando perplejo a Draco.

-¿Cuál es la gracia auror de pacotilla? – cuestionó irritado tirando sin querer la copa y con ella todo su contenido.

-Dejémoslo correr – dijo tomando el último sorbo de vino - ¿Revisaste el libro?

-Si. Una interesante recopilación de hombres desesperados.

-Seguramente el señor Malfoy está deseoso por poner en práctica los hechizos de control, no necesitas de tu varita.

-¿Cómo lo haré entonces?

-Dame tu mano izquierda – el rubio estiro la mano y dejo que Ron la tomará entre sus manos. Acaricio suavemente desde la punta de los dedos hasta brazalete causando un calorcito agradable en el rubio – Quitare el sello, tu mano empezará a transformarse y tu deberás regresarla a la normalidad o de lo contrario tendrás una transformación completa ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – musitó por impulso sin prestar realmente atención. El tacto de Ron lo mantenía distraído.

-Concéntrate – Ron trazó con su varita la misma línea recta del día anterior – No destruyas mi acogedor y lindo hogar.

El pelirrojo puso distancia entre él y Draco. Se alejó lo suficiente apreciando el cambio en el heredero Malfoy. Draco soltó un chillido mientras se incorporaba de la silla y acto seguido caía de rodillas sobre el piso frío del comedor. Chilló otra vez sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza, emitió unos sonidos parecidos a una serpiente y gradualmente las escamas y garras se desvanecieron.

-No esperaba menos de ti, hurón – le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al dracul, puso una de sus manos sobre el brillante cabello rubio y lo acaricio despeinándolo en el proceso.

-Soy Draco Malfoy – confirmó abatido.

Ron se ahorró los comentarios ayudándolo a pararse. Draco se aferró nuevamente al fuerte cuerpo frente a él y un vez más el auror no lo rechazo, por el contrario lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Ni Ron Weasley ni Draco Malfoy eran conscientes de la familiaridad con la cual se tocaban sus cuerpos y tampoco les interesaba objetar, por el momento.

-¿Te apetece un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego? – rompió el silencio el pelirrojo.

-Lo necesito.

-Iré por la botella. Tu ve a la sala – ordeno el auror retirándose con delicadeza del rubio. Draco asintió siguiendo dócilmente las instrucciones de su anfitrión.

El Weasley menor apenas se tardó un par de minutos. Entró en la sala directo a la chimenea, avivó el fuego y ocupó el sillón individual. Draco esbozo una sonrisa quisquillosa ante el apego del pelirrojo a su protocolo cuando entraba en esa parte de la cabaña.

-Aplica un hechizo de calefacción – dijo el rubio llamando la atención del auror – Me he dado cuenta cuanto te afecta el frío.

-Podría aplicar mil hechizos de calefacción y no serían suficientes – contestó haciéndole llegar el vaso con whiskey a Draco – ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! – le siguió ingiriendo de golpe todo el contenido del vaso.

-El niño rico es capaz de beber como cualquier mortal – se burló rellenando el vaso ajeno y el propio.

-¡Comadreja!

-¿Comadreja? Me has llamado de esa forma varias veces, para mí ya no es un insulto. Me da lo mismo si me llamas auror Weasley, traidor a la sangre, comadreja, pobretón o cualquier otra palabra ofensiva.

-A mí tampoco me importa si me llamas hurón, niño rico, mortifago, quejica, hijo de papi o cualquier otra palabra ofensiva – atacó el rubio provocando una ronda de carcajadas – Me gusta tu cambio de imagen.

-Gracias – le dijo el pelirrojo entre risas y sorbos de whiskey – Tu luces elegante incluso con esa ropa.

-¿Las has escogido tú, verdad? – Draco recibió un asentimiento – Dista mucho de mi estilo, sin embargo es decente.

Sin palabras ambos mostraron su vaso al otro y bebieron hasta el fondo.

-Ahora es un buen momento para responder a mi pregunta de esta mañana ¿Cómo terminaste siendo un domador? – el rubio se percató de la incomodidad del auror y sin darse por vencido lo miró directo a sus profundos ojos azules.

La penetrante mirada gris del heredero Malfoy incomodo más al pelirrojo. Ron intento apartar su vista del dracul sin resultados satisfactorios, esa tormenta persistente le atraía como la Luna atrae al océano, esos labios finamente trazados le incitaban a contarle todo a quien una vez fue su acérrimo enemigo en el colegio, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol le apremiaban a abrir su corazón, el cual había permanecido vigorosamente cerrado por mucho tiempo.

-A diferencia de ti, ha sido por "accidente" – el pelirrojo enfocó su vista en el fuego crepitante de la chimenea escondiéndose de Draco – Cuando inicié mi carrera como auror, obviamente no resulte ser tan brillante como Ha… como otros compañeros de mi generación por lo cual soló me asignaban misiones mundanas hasta que Hermione intercedió por mí y fui recomendado para una misión en el sub-departamento de Búsqueda y Restricción de Dragones. No me entusiasmo mucho al principio pero fue lo más interesante y activo en ese momento. Mi misión consistía en viajar a Ucrania e investigar a un empresario sospechoso de contrabandear con dragones, pase casi un año buscando pruebas para procesarlo y cuando por fin me topé con una prueba sólida fui capturado. Me llevaron a la mansión de ese tipo y… - Ron se detuvo armándose de valor a través de un sorbo de whiskey – fui torturado, no es como si eso no lo hubiera vivido durante la guerra así que me propuse resistir. Pase una semana de esa forma hasta el día, en el cual él dejo los cruciatus y paso a los hechizos experimentales. Me lanzaba todo tipo de hechizos increíblemente dolorosos, incluso superior a los cruciatus, posterior a eso me metía en un campo con uno o dos dragones. Era imposible escapar por los hechizos de protección.

-Weasley – susurró Draco apretando el vaso en sus manos.

-Sin varita o algún objeto de defensa debía esquivar a esos animales furiosos, él se divertía viéndome correr despavorido entretanto me gritaba "Hey pelirrojo, deja salir tu magia y domínalos". Con lo cabeza dura que soy me tomó muchos huesos rotos, citas con la muerte y sangre entenderlo. A un ritmo paulatino le perdí el miedo a los dragones, incluido el Colacuerno, desarrolle mi magia y termine siendo un domador. Te sonara absurdo pero quien me lastimo termino convirtiéndose en mi mentor, me mostro un mundo distinto, un mundo en el cual tenía la oportunidad de demostrar mi verdadero potencial. Le pague mandando una carta al Ministerio donde lo libraba de toda sospecha y solicitaba una licencia para ausentarme de mi cargo por dos años. La verdad, no planeaba volver jamás. Sin embargo, las cosas terminaron mal, él murió y me vi obligado a volver a mi vida como auror en Inglaterra. Resumiendo, esa es mi triste y patética historia, señor Malfoy.

-La primera parte te la compro Weasley – emitió el rubio a su espalda posando sus manos en los hombros del domador – la segunda ha sido un resumen del resumen del resumen de la verdadera historia – bajo sus manos Draco percibió como el atractivo cuerpo del auror se tensaba – Descuida no voy a presionarte. Tú ni siquiera me has interrogado y estas cuidando de un monstruo.

-No eres un monstruo – replicó.

-Lo soy – Draco repitió abandonando su lugar tras el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la chimenea, justo frente al auror - ¿Qué pasa con el domador y su dracul? ¿Cómo funciona exactamente?

-Hoy estoy hablando demasiado, es el alcohol – se quejó rellenando su vaso con whiskey de fuego. Draco lo imitó – Como otras criaturas, la relación domador-dracul es un vínculo. Inquebrantable para el dracul, desechable para el domador. El domador pone un brazalete sobre el dracul marcándolo como su propiedad, por medio de la joyería controla la transformación a dragón, la bestia se convierte en un títere lo mismo que el humano. El domador en cambio, puede tener uno o varios dracul a lo largo de su vida dependiendo del poder de su magia.

-¿Tienes un dracul a tu servicio? – preguntó de repente asustando al pelirrojo.

-No – alegó ruborizado.

\- Entonces tú no eres mi domador – concluyó el rubio desconcertado, Ron no entendía si Malfoy estaba feliz de no pertenecerle o triste.

-No lo soy, si fuera tu domador el brazalete estaría a la vista. Además, el vínculo con tu domador está obligado a ser especial. Lo sabrás cuando él aparezca – dijo aguantándose el enfado – Vamos a dormir, desde mañana iniciamos tu entrenamiento en campo.

* * *

 **Nuestra confesión.**

 _ **Cárpatos Meridionales, Diciembre 16.**_

La nieve cubría las montañas con su gélido manto ocasionando un descenso formidable en la temperatura, los bosques escarchados saludaban a los viajeros mientras la luna brillaba en lo alto desentendida del tenebroso escenario de Ronald Weasley. El pelirrojo retornaba a paso lento hacia su hogar, las botas se enterraban en la nieve dificultando su andar y la ropa de invierno le era inútil porque el frío calaba sus huesos haciéndolo tiritar.

-Estoy en casa – gritó cerrando la puerta tras él. Corrió a la chimenea reanimando las llamas y sentándose en su sillón preferido se quitó las botas llenas de nieve sobre la alfombra.

-¿Weasley, podrías ser un ser humano ordenado? – le regaño Draco.

Ron se disculpó asintiendo con la cabeza. El rubio lo dejo pasar y le entrego una taza de café. El auror la recibió gustoso sorbiendo inmediatamente el líquido caliente, su cuerpo agradeció emitiendo un gemido de placer.

-Vaya, un simple café te excita – se mofó el rubio avergonzando al pelirrojo al grado de no distinguir el cabello de la cara.

-Sabes cómo me afectan las bajas temperaturas.

-Lo sé. He preparado una pequeña sorpresa para el domador sustituto – el pelirrojo lo miró impresionado ¿Draco Malfoy preparándole sorpresas al pobretón Weasley? No se lo creía – No me mires de esa forma. Lo hago en agradecimiento a tu hospitalidad y porque pese a todo pronóstico resultaste ser un profesor aceptable.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy. Se lo he dicho, es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo.

-No me llames señor Malfoy, mi nombre es Draco.

-¿Me estás dando permiso para llamarte por tu nombre?

-Sí, Ronald – respondió acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Ron, dime Ron. Ronald es como me llama mi madre cuando está furiosa – notando la cercanía del rubio estiro su mano hacia él – Por una relación cordial entre dos hombres que alguna vez fueron enemigos de colegio - Draco asintió estrechando la mano del pelirrojo en un apretón, el cual duro más de lo esperado por ambos.

-Sígueme – ordeno el Slytherin.

El auror lo siguió a la puerta trasera de la cabaña con el corazón latiéndole como un martillo insistente en la pared. Extraviado en sus pensamientos tarde se dio cuenta del lugar al cual lo había llevado Draco. Frente a ellos se apreciaba el lago con la quietud de sus aguas, el único en los alrededores capaz de mantener su estado líquido, enmarcado por la espesura de los árboles y el reflejo de la Luna ofrecía un panorama de ensueño.

-Es hermoso – declaró Ron encaminándose al final del muelle.

-Esta no es la sorpresa – le gritó. El pelirrojo regreso sus orbes azules al dueño de esas palabras – Obsérvame.

Con Ron al otro extremo, Draco cerró los ojos liberando su magia. Del dorso de su mano izquierda el destello azul recorrió su cuerpo cambiándolo. Las escamas blancas salieron al igual que las garras finalizando en un humano con apariencia de reptil albino. Solo los penetrantes ojos grises reconocían a la criatura como Malfoy.

-Soy capaz de mantener esta forma sin perder el control, las alas y cola siguen siendo un problema. Ni hablar de lanzar fuego – Ron se apresuró a regresar hasta Draco – El blanco no me sienta bien, luzco como fenómeno, perdí mi atractivo.

-¿Estas de broma? El día que te conocí en tu forma de dragón estaba impactado por tu belleza, ejemplares como tú no se dan todos los día – dicho esto el pelirrojo lo abrazo omitiendo el inconveniente de las escamas – ¡Soy un buen profesor, eh! ¡Mejor que McGonagall!

-Sueñas – le empujo suavemente. Ron alcanzo su mano izquierda presionando el brazalete e inmediatamente el rubio regreso a su estado normal – Entiendo, suficiente por hoy.

-Incluso tu ropa está intacta – el pelirrojo observo a detalle el cuerpo del Slytherin, vestido con un pantalón ajustado en color negro y un sencillo suéter blanco lucía como un modelo de la revista Corazón de Bruja – Me gustaría nadar – susurró al viento para cambiar de tema.

-Ven – Draco lo tomo del brazo dirigiéndose al final del muelle, con un gesto le indico que se sentara y él lo imito – No es posible nadar, necesitaríamos una poción para soportar la temperatura del lago. Únicamente beberemos apreciando el paisaje.

-De acuerdo – Ron convoco una botella de whiskey y dos vasos.

Una hora más tarde y varios vasos consumidos la conversación se dirigía a temas desconocidos para ambos magos.

-¿Qué opina Granger de tu trabajo con los dragones? – preguntó el rubio sirviéndole otra ronda.

-No tengo la menor idea.

-Es tu novia ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

-Hermione no es mi novia. Estuvimos saliendo un tiempo después de la guerra pero la relación simplemente no funciono – aclaró el pelirrojo - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novia?

-No me gustan las mujeres – exclamó Draco evitando la mirada del auror.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes novio?

-Tenia, la relación simplemente no funciono – le dijo inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro del auror.

-De modo que ambos estamos solteros.

-En Hogwarts te odia de verdad, el mejor amigo del salvador del mundo mágico. Aunque admito, tu participación en la batalla final fue impresionante, lucias muy valiente y decidido mientras yo temblaba a lado de…

-También fuiste valiente, traicionar a Voldemort y unirte a la Orden no es precisamente un acto de cobardía – Ron abandono la botella en un costado pasando su brazo alrededor de Draco – Por cierto, igual te odiaba en Hogwarts. Nos hiciste la vida imposible, maldito hurón.

-La culpa es de Potter.

-No hablemos de Harry, podrías recordar cuanto me detestabas por ser su amigo, traidor a la sangre, pobre…

-Por lo visto dejaste de ser pobre, tu cambio de guardarropa es mucho mejor, no me interesa si eres un traidor a la sangre y respecto a Harry Potter no pareces llevarte tan bien con él – Draco se separó del pelirrojo – Incluso tu físico ha cambiado, eres atractivo.

-Eres un payaso andando, Draco. Hablar contigo con una botella a lado significa diversión asegurada - el pelirrojo empezó a reírse, cuando se percató que el rubio no secundaba las risas se puso serio - ¿Acaso te gusto?

-Me gustas Ronald Weasley – confirmo bajando la cabeza.

-Probablemente… Tu igual me gustas, Draco Malfoy – el pelirrojo tomó el rostro de Draco acercándolo al suyo, se deleitó acariciando las mejillas teñidas de rojo, se dejó embelesar por la delicada piel y finalmente unió sus labios en un beso inexperto como si se tratara de dos adolescentes descubriendo el amor. Ron atacó su boca con desesperación mientras Draco torpemente respondía el beso y ponía sus manos a los costados del pelirrojo.

Ahí bajo la luna; Ron se olvidó del frio porque un calor embriagador se instaló en su cuerpo, en su alma y en su corazón. Ahí frente al lago; Draco se olvidó de Harry Potter y dejo de preocuparse por su condición de dracul porque un hilo de magia envolvió su propia magia protegiéndolo, convenciéndolo de dejarla entrar y apoderarse de todo su ser.

* * *

 **PARTE II**

 **Emotiva época decembrina.**

 _ **Cárpatos Meridionales, Diciembre 20.**_

Draco observaba los copos de nieve golpear la ventana, seduciéndolo con su danza mientras se mantenían suspendidos como consecuencia del fuerte viento de las ventiscas típicas de invierno. Colocó su mano sobre la superficie del cristal con devoción, trazando la trayectoria de una pequeña chispa blanca termino entristeciéndose.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ron parándose detrás de él con los brazos cruzados.

-Festejemos Navidad – musitó cabizbajo – Cuando era pequeño mis padres hacían ostentosas fiestas en la mansión, mi madre se encargaba de la decoración y mi padre de invitar a las personas correctas. Disfrutaba pasearme en el gran salón saludando a los invitados como un príncipe, gozaba abriendo los regalos bajo el enorme árbol. No escatimaban en obsequios, mientras rasgaba las envolturas mi padres se sentaban en uno de los sofás viéndome con orgullo, con amor.

-Draco – lo abrazo por la espalda apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho del rubio.

-Extraño a mis padres – dijo comenzando a llorar.

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio acariciando la cintura del rubio. Draco se recostó en el pecho del auror dejando salir el dolor de su corazón, las lágrimas continuaron derramándose por sus mejillas llevándose con ellas los sentimientos reprimidos. Ron espero pacientemente hasta que el dracul se tranquilizó.

-Extraño a mi hermano – susurró el pelirrojo besándole el cuello.

Sin ser las palabras de consuelo esperadas, el heredero Malfoy se sentía completamente reconfortado. Limpió los vestigios de sus lágrimas y se dio la vuelta buscando los labios del auror. Se dejó llevar cuando Ron logro colar sus manos bajo el fino suéter verde, gimió bajito ante la seducción de esos largos dedos palpando sus caderas.

-Paremos – dijo el auror sacando sus manos del rubio – Las cosas se están dando demasiado rápido.

-¿No te gustó?

-No, es decir, me gustó. Solo… Draco debemos ser cuidadosos – advirtió distanciándose de la tentación – Tu domador puede percibir mi magia como amenaza y lastimarte.

-Es imposible controlarme cuando me tocas, incluso si va demasiado rápido siento una atracción desbordante por ti y sé, te pasa lo mismo – sonrió divertido aproximándose nuevamente al domador – Ron, estoy seguro contigo.

-Para Draco. Omitimos el tema por varios días es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No quiero.

-¡He estado sedando tu magia! – Vociferó inquieto – Desde el primer día te aplique sedantes, encapsule tu magia con la mía bloqueando a tu domador. Es por ello que no has sido capaz de alcanzar la transformación completa, si te lo permitiera sucedería un desastre, corres el riesgo de no soportarlo.

-Tú corres el mismo riesgo, estas gastando mucha energía en protegerme. Cada día luces más cansado y el frío es casi insoportable – dijo entrelazando sus dedos – Déjalo encontrarme.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si – le afirmó sonriendo – Necesito saber si mis sentimientos por ti son reales o solo un producto de la mezcla de nuestras magias.

* * *

 **El otro domador.**

 **Jefatura del área norte, Reserva de Dragones. Cárpatos Meridionales. Diciembre 22.**

El auror Weasley entró a la oficina de su hermano Charlie apresurado, esa mañana lo habían mandado a llamar para entrevistarse con el domador de Draco. Según las palabras de Thomas, se trataba de un mago muy poderoso e importante a tal grado de presentarse con el mismo Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra solicitándole una visita a la Reserva de Dragones con la clara intención de recuperar a su dracul.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó Ron golpeando con los puños el escritorio de su hermano mayor.

-Calma, Ron. El señor vendrá en unos minutos, ha hecho el papeleo correspondiente y el departamento de aurores dio luz verde, no estamos tratando con un mago oscuro. Hablará contigo antes de ver a Malfoy, posiblemente se lo lleve hoy.

-¿Llevárselo? ¡Merlín, no es un objeto! – Gritó el pelirrojo furioso - ¡Tienes que impedirlo, Charlie!

-Está fuera de mis manos – se disculpó sacando un pergamino del cajón de su escritorio y ofreciéndoselo a Ron – Malfoy entro en calidad de un ejemplar albino de Ridgeback Noruego, la información de su condición de dracul se ha manejado con cautela, solo los altos mandos conocen el caso a fondo y legalmente fue registrado por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas como un simple dragón. Si el dueño lo exige estamos obligados a devolverlo.

-Papá como Ministro de Magia...

-No puedes pasar tu vida conteniendo a Malfoy. Terminaras haciéndote daño a ti mismo.

Ron iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre enfundado en un elegante túnica verde. El pelirrojo menor lo observo a detalle; el indomable cabello negro, las gafas y la peculiar cicatriz en la frente.

-¿Harry? – pronunció atropelladamente obteniendo como respuesta un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Ron! ¿En dónde te habías metido, compañero? Dos cartas al año no justifican tu ausencia – recriminó el pelinegro palmeándole el hombro.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupado.

-Descuida, Charlie ya me lo ha contado todo. Gracias por cuidarlo.

-De nada – enunció forzándose a sonreír.

-Una entrevista es innecesaria, lleva a Harry con Malfoy – ordeno Charlie animando a ambos hombres a salir de su oficina.

El traslado de la Reserva de Dragones a la cabaña duro media hora con Ron montado en su escoba y Harry en la propia. Potter se divertía haciendo piruetas y provocando al pelirrojo para seguirle el juego al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba por su vida entre dragones, Ron apenas le respondía, sin embargo eso al salvador del mundo mágico parecía no importarle porque continuaba bombardeándolo de preguntas. En definitiva el tiempo había obrado con malicia invirtiendo los papeles.

Para el momento en que ambos aurores llegaron Harry bajó de la escoba como un experto dirigiéndose a la entrada principal, botó la escoba a un costado de la puerta y se metió. Ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar o a esperar al pelirrojo. Emocionado, Potter se adentró al hogar recorriendo habitación por habitación sin encontrar a Draco.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! – le gritaba desesperado.

-Harry, tal vez está en la muelle – indicó su mejor amigo mostrándole el camino hacia el lugar mencionado.

Antes de traspasar el umbral de la pequeña puerta Potter se detuvo, su corazón se agito, sus ojos brillaron. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas como un niño Draco leía un viejo libro azul. Ron por su parte también freno sus pasos apreciando al dracul enfundado en suéter rojo diseñado por Molly Weasley, el cual le queda exquisitamente.

-¡Ron! – Exclamó Draco alegre dejando el libro sobre la madera – Ron – repitió incorporándose y corriendo hasta él. El rubio se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo besándolo en el proceso – Termine de decorar y decidí leer un poco…

-¡Draco Malfoy! – Gruñó colérico Harry Potter – ¡Aléjate de él!

Contra su voluntad Draco fue separado de Ron. Un hilo verde de magia se enredó sobre su cuerpo jalándolo hasta el pelinegro, fue levantado por unos instantes y después soltado haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente. Ron reacciono sacando su varita apuntándole a Harry.

-No le hagas daño, el problema es conmigo. Déjalo ir.

-Desobedeciste el código de domadores – dijo Potter sacando su varita. Levanto a Draco, puso la punta de su varita a la altura del corazón y rompió la capsula creada por la magia de Ron – Es mío.

-No soy de tu propiedad – balbuceó el rubio.

-Tú me perteneces al igual que tu magia. Yo fui quien despertó tu herencia de dracul – le explicó delineándole el rostro con su varita – Tenemos un vínculo para toda la vida.

-Detonaste su herencia pero no tienen un vínculo verdadero porque el brazalete no es visible. Sospechaba algo así, sólo necesitaba ver al domador para confirmarlo.

-Bien, dejemos la farsa de buenos amigos – suspiró fastidiado – Draco, esto no me tomara mucho tiempo. Espérame – Harry lo beso en la frente para después alejarlo de él y de Ron.

Desprovisto de paciencia Potter libero su magia, destellos negros comenzaron a salir de sus manos envolviéndolo totalmente en una especie de escudo, la cortina de hechizos hizo imposible visualizar el interior. Para el momento en el que Potter emergió había perdido su forma humana, convertido en un enorme Colacuerno de cincuenta pies de altura se precipitó al cielo.

-Ten cuidado, hurón – decretó el pelirrojo.

Siguiendo el mismo proceso de transformación de mejor amigo, Ron desató su magia cubriendo su cuerpo con una cortina de hechizos de color malva, sin embargo a diferencia de Harry su escudo permitía ver el interior, de esa forma Draco fue testigo de la conversión de Ron. La piel de Weasley tomo un vivo color rojo, las uñas se volvieron garras, dos hermosas y largas alas salieron de su espalda. El rubio espero ansioso su transformación a un dragón imponente pero esta nunca llego, Ron permaneció así. Deseoso de pelea emprendió el vuelo atacando al Colacuerno con las garras, el hábil dragón eludió las agresiones golpeando con sus patas traseras al humano. Ron resistió el golpe sacando un escudo de escamas doradas de su brazo izquierdo, irritado el Colacuerno agito sus alas lanzando bolas de fuego, las cuales fueron neutralizadas por el mismo escudo. Aprovechándose de la confusión del dragón, Ron arremetió contra la bestia perforándole el pecho con las garras. El Colacuerno chilló adolorido.

-Como mago estas varios niveles sobre mí – dijo el pelirrojo extrayendo de su escudo un látigo mágico – Como domador estoy varios niveles sobre ti, Harry. No eres un domador por herencia, aunque te fastidie los sangre pura pesan – Furibundo el dragón rugió mostrándole los colmillos. Ron no espero más y agito su látigo golpeando al Colacuerno en el hocico, el ejemplar se resintió tambaleándose, intento impulsar sus largas alas infructuosamente – Lo siento, compañero- golpeo varias veces al dragón aplacando los rugidos y chillidos. Inútilmente Harry trato de defenderse regresando a su forma humana, el impacto del azote mágico sello su magia de retroceso – Cuando peleas contra otro domador no es conveniente tomar tu forma de bestia, malgastas tu poder.

Ron apartó su magia concediéndole al Colacuerno el retroceso, casi al mismo tiempo los dos Gryffindor cambiaron a su forma totalmente humana quedando frente a frente.

-¿Qué tan imbécil fui? – cuestionó Potter eludiendo los ojos expectantes de Ron.

-El imbécil más grande de la historia – respondió cansado.

Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa melancólica en sus rostros observando a Draco venir directamente hacia Harry, no le dio tiempo de articular palabra cuando su puño se estrelló contra la mandíbula del pelinegro.

-¡Eres despreciable!

-Me lo merezco, me equivoque, soy un hijo de puta – aceptó Potter limpiándose la sangre – No encontré una mejor forma de retenerte a mi lado, Draco.

-¡Eres un egoísta! – Gritó furioso - ¿Tenerme a tu lado? Vas a casarte, Harry ¿Dónde me deja eso a mí?

-Te quiero – soltó ignorando la molestia de su amigo.

-Yo te amé, Potter. Te deje pisotear mi orgullo, utilizarme a tu antojo, fui tu sucio secreto porque te divertía coger con el mortifago. Vete y cásate con esa chica porque yo me quedo aquí, con Ron.

-Toma – el pelirrojo le extendió un brazalete de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas – Draco no es tu dracul, forzaste el vínculo, empleaste tu poder como mago para engañar a su herencia haciéndote pasar por un domador ¡Increíble! ¡Harry James Potter, salvador del mundo mágico recurre a trucos baratos para alimentar sus caprichos!

\- ¡Lárgate, Potter! - el rubio cogió la mano de Ron.

-¡Tenía que intentarlo! Todo se arruinó cuando Ron fue enviado a rescatarte. Y no me eches toda la culpa porque él también mintió – gritó señalando al pelirrojo – Desde el principio supo que era tu domador ¿No te pareció extraño como su relación avanzaba en tan pocos días?

-¡Desaparece de mi vista, Potter! – insistió el Slytherin.

-Me voy – dijo entregándole una varita – La olvidaste en la mansión.

Draco la acepto indignado.

* * *

 **Navidad, el final y otro comienzo.**

 **Cárpatos Meridionales, Diciembre 25.**

Sentado frente a la chimenea Ron Weasley jugaba con los guardianes de plata mientras Draco revolvía desesperado los regalos bajo el árbol apilando los obsequios con forma de caja del lado derecho y las bolsas detrás de él. Fingiendo desinterés Ron le veía de reojo disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Todos son tuyos – le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa – Puedes abrirlos ahora si lo prefieres, yo permaneceré aquí apreciando tu trasero. Si lo hubiera visto a detalle en Hogwarts te habría acosado hasta la graduación.

-Deliras Weasley, no te habría hecho caso por ser un don nadie – replicó mordiéndose el labio inferior – Actualmente, me dejaría acosar y seducir por el líder del gremio de domadores de dragones o el hijo del Ministro de Magia.

-Hurón interesado – exclamó ofendido el pelirrojo a lo cual Draco respondió abandonado los obsequios para ir a la chimenea – Siéntate – lo jalo obligándolo a sentarse en sus piernas –Disfruto cada segundo a tu lado.

-Disfrutas maltratándome – corrigió el rubio acomodándose en su regazo. Se mantuvo en silencio debatiendo consigo mismo y al final se decidió a preguntar – Ron, ¿Qué somos? ¿Domador y dracul o novios?

-Ambos – susurró abrazándolo y tomando la mano izquierda de Draco entre las suyas repaso el brazalete con relieves en diamante– Mis sentimientos se encuentran aquí, visibles, reales.

-Oficialmente hoy veinticinco de Diciembre, siendo Navidad te conviertes en mi novio oficial Ronald Weasley y pasas a ser propiedad de un Malfoy – sentenció feliz el dracul buscando los labios del pelirrojo.

-No has hecho tu confesión – le recordó después del beso.

-¡Te amo, comadreja! Adoro las pecas en tus mejillas, me obsesiona tu porte galante, tus hermosos ojos azules me enloquecen, amo tu valentía Gryffindor para pelear con tu mejor amigo por mí, me regocijo con tus caricias…

-La influencia de mi dominio te ha convertido en un cursi jodidamente encantador – dijo volviéndolo a besar – Draco ¿Sabes por qué Harry despertó tu herencia en Diciembre?

-¿Porque le gusta el invierno, las vísperas de Navidad?

-Algo así. Diciembre posee el inicio del invierno, además de una carga extraordinaria de magia producto de la Navidad… Condición excelente para despertar a un Ridgeback de hielo, esa es tu cualidad como dracul. No puedes lanzar bolas de fuego pero si lanzar trozos afilados de hielo, incluso eres capaz de hacer nevar y es por esa misma razón que son llamados guardianes del invierno.

-¿Y es la misma razón por la cual siempre estas temblando de frío?

-Si, como tu domador soy el primero en ser afectado.

-Siempre hay formas de quitarte el frío – sonrió seductor deslizando sus manos por las piernas del pelirrojo.

-¡Sexo en Navidad, mi sueño hecho realidad! – Gritó entusiasmado cargando al dracul como princesa – ¡Vamos a la habitación, Draco Weasley!

 **FIN.**


End file.
